Tainted
by sheiksleopardthong
Summary: I began when she did but she ended me before my time. Or was it? Did I ever love him? Or did I just want to be his pet? How can this man-child change me? I know who I am. I know who I am, and who she is, and how we're different. Oh, are we ever different.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This story is a little on the unconventional side. The idea just popped into my head one day and...yeah. Took off from there.

There is **rape(?)** in this. It's not just SheikxLink, as it says. There's also some GanondorfxSheik. Consensual for those two. Not so much for the third party. Uh...you'll see what I mean. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>They noticed pretty early on that she was...different. From a young age she would change dramatically, suddenly, abruptly, swiftly, unexpectedly, without warning - change. Yes. That's a good way to describe it. She'd change.<p>

The first incident - really big incident, I mean - was when she was about seven, I think. She was just starting to join her father in meetings and such and this particular occasion was one of those meet-and-greet functions where anyone could waltz into the castle and see the king about pretty much anything. She was there for the first time, learning diplomacy or something. I always told her it was just bullshitting a smile but she didn't agree with me.

We didn't agree on most things.

Anyway, she was talking to this boy. He was about her age, young and just wanting to see the princess up close and in person. He said something - hell if I remember what - and she laughed, looking down to make it more personal or quiet or ladylike or something. When she looked back up, though, it wasn't her that looked at the boy. It was me.

He screamed, flinching away and grabbing onto his mother, who scolded him for treating the princess like that but she shut up quietly when she saw me _eyes_. That was the only way you could tell me and Zelda apart back then, our eyes.

I probably shouldn't have, but I laughed. It was the only time I've ever laughed because I was _happy_ but, looking back, I'm sure it didn't sound like that. I sounded scary. I sounded evil.

Impa and some guards quickly ushered the commoners back outside while I stood there, unable to contain my joy at finally being alive. I didn't even care that I was wearing a dress or that my long hair felt itchy on my neck. I was alive.

Impa picked me up rather ungracefully and threw me over her shoulder, carrying me up to Zelda's room, the king in tow. She threw me on Zelda's bed - not roughly, for fear of somehow injuring her - and stared at me for a long time.

"Who are you and what have you done with Princess Zelda?" Impa finally asked, her red eyes meeting my own. I sat up and stared back at her, thinking.

"I...don't know," I said. "She's okay. I can feel her," I tapped my head with my forefinger. "She'll be out shortly," I smiled. I tried to make it look reassuring but I'm sure it looked creepy.

"You've got the eyes of a Sheikah," the woman said. "Eyes to see the Truth. How did you do that?"

"Sheik-ah? Sheik...ah. Yes. I quite like that. I am Sheik. Nice to meet you," I had found my name, my identity. I wasn't Zelda anymore. I wasn't just a voice in her head.

I took multiple personality disorder to a whole new level.

"Not just a whole consciousness but a whole person, body and all, inside the princess," Impa frowned, having been examining me and Zelda for a few days after the incident. "I've never heard of anything like this before."

"There's always a first for everything," Zelda said, her smile succeeding to reassure her mentor. I listened, waiting until she fell asleep before appearing again.

"Welcome back," Impa hummed, checking my eyes and heart-rate.

"Am I really?" I looked sideways at the warrior, gauging her reaction.

"Yes," she smiled, pleased with herself. "You will be an asset in the future." I wasn't to learn what she meant by that for years to come.

The first time Zelda and I fought - really fought, I mean - was when we were about ten.

She was having these dreams of a boy. All she could think were these dreams. She'd have them when I was in control, causing my vision to kip out sometimes to watch her dreams, which was extremely frustrating, as I was usually training or sneaking around. I asked her about it one morning. I meant to sound curious but it probably sounded angry.

_I can't just turn off my dreams, Sheik,_ she spat mentally.

_How many times do you have to dream a Prophesy? Don't you only need to see it once?_ I heard the whine in my voice and cringed.

_No. It's not like I want this. The Goddesses have chosen me for a higher purpose and I will continue dreaming until they don't need me to anymore!_ she was shouting at this point. I didn't say anything else to her.

That night I was sitting in a tree on the castle grounds, picking at the lyre I'd carved. A flash of fire, a flash of menacing, horrible, terrifying, petrifying - beautiful - yellow eyes. I sat up. I was on the ground below the tree. I looked over to see my lyre broken in two. I acted irrationally, I know, but I was ten years old and I didn't have a body - a life - of my own and I'd just lost one of the few things that I actually took pleasure in.

I took a knife from my boot, and I chopped off my hair. It fell in long, blond strands to the ground. I looked at myself in the mirror once, almost laughing at how short and uneven it was before laying in Zelda's bed and letting the both of us sleep.

She wasn't impressed when she woke up, I'll tell you that much.

Impa scowled at the princess who was sobbing in fury. "Why did you do this, Highness? Did the Three tell you to?"

"I didn't do it," Zelda said through clenched teeth. "_He_ did."

Impa eventually found the broken lyre under Zelda's bed. "This probably had something to do with it," she said. "I'm going to venture a guess that he somehow dropped it when he had a flash of your dream."

_Bullseye_, I muttered.

"I'm sorry, Sheik," Zelda said, though she still sounded angry. "My hair will grow back. I'll calm down, Impa, thank you." Impa nodded and left. Zelda stared at my broken lyre. She closed her eyes and I could feel magic flowing through her veins as she sang the lullaby Impa sung to her before bed. When she opened her eyes the lyre was back together, good as new.

She never told the Hero why she was wearing a headdress when he first came to the castle. I thought of it as a dirty little secret that we shared. I did like my secrets. I wonder if her Hero would have fallen for her if he'd seen her bald head. I couldn't see the Hero being that shallow but ten-year-olds are strange creatures.

Throwing the ocarina was one of the most brave things I've seen Zelda do. If I'd had to give him my lyre I probably wouldn't have, and I didn't even have any sentimental value attached to it. As Zelda threw the only thing she had left of her mother away I did what any subconscious voice would do - I laughed. It sounded cruel, even to me. I didn't care, though, because that's what I was going for.

Working for the Dark Lord was Impa's idea. By using me, Ganondorf wouldn't be able to detect Zelda's piece of the Triforce. I agreed, though I had little choice. A year after the Hero had disappeared I donned an exoskeleton - courtesy of Impa - and made my way to the castle I'd used to call home. I felt Zelda shuddering and told her to sleep, if it would help. I guess it did because soon after I couldn't feel her in the back of my mind anymore.

I remember that moment so perfectly, the moment I first met the King of Evil. It was made even more perfect by the fact that Zelda wasn't awake to ruin everything.

"My Lord," I knelt in front of the Gerudo, bowing my head almost to the floor. "Please accept me into your ranks. I promise you, you will not regret it."

"Stand," the man's deep voice echoed through me and I couldn't have disobeyed, even if I'd wanted to. He held my chin in his powerful hand and forced our eyes to meet. His were those same terrible, beautiful yellow eyes that I'd seen in Zelda's dream. I don't know what Ganondorf saw in mine that day, but he smiled. I'm sure he meant it to look scary but I found it seductive - though I didn't know the feeling in my gut to be lust for years to come.

I joined the King of Evil's ranks immediately, following orders. Zelda never took control in the two years it took me to become Ganondorf's right-hand man. We couldn't arouse suspicion.

As initiation I was sent on a solo mission. Ganondorf gave me twelve days to complete it. I finished in four and, on the fifth day, went to where Impa was waiting for us. I hadn't noticed myself growing away from the feminine figure I'd had as I matured but when I saw Impa Zelda took control for the first time in years. Her body had rounded in placed I'd slimmed, her hips wider and her breasts beginning to form. She looked like a young woman, especially as the Dark Lord had requested that I not cut my hair; it now reached to my chin. Her chin, her hair, at that point.

"Princess," Impa smiled, hugging Zelda. "Happy thirteenth birthday."

Impa and Zelda filled each other in for the next couple of days. I slept most of the time, relishing in my resting time. Impa congratulated the both of us and, on the seventh evening, I took over again and set off, back to my King.

I returned on the ninth day and Ganondorf showed no interest that I'd returned three days early. He surely expected it, knowing what I was capable of.

"How do you like your position, Sheik?" he asked one day as we stood on the balcony. He had his hand around my shoulder, sometimes touching my hair absently.

The question made me think for a bit. Ganondorf let me think as we looked out into his Kingdom of Darkness. "I enjoy my duties under you, Master," I said. "I've never felt so alive as I do when I please you."

Ganondorf chuckled. "Very good," his voice rumbled sensually. I knew the feeling in my gut, now, and my breath hitched. "You like that, do you?" he turned and went back into the throne room. I followed like a puppy. Zelda was screaming at me from inside but I could barely hear her. I could tell that she wanted more than anything to take control and run but she wouldn't. Zelda was many things but foolish, I dare admit, wasn't one of them.

He grabbed my hair and pushed me against the wall. His hot breath nearly burned my neck as he breathed on me. "Remove your exoskeleton," he smirked. I did as he asked and soon I stood, vulnerable, in front of my Lord. He pushed me up against the wall again and ripped off my cowl. "Your Sheikah traditions mean nothing to me," he growled.

"I abandoned them completely once I met you, Master," I met his eyes, my face set, though I'd flushed powerfully.

He smirked and undid the ties on his trousers painfully slowly, brushing his fingers over my body lightly, ghosting over my skin. I'd never felt so amazing, so _real_, before. I didn't close my eyes, I watched his hand on me, watched him flick a thumb over my tip and laugh as I moaned.

Finally the King of the Gerudo dropped his pants, his manhood out in the open for me to see. He wasn't nearly as hard as I was but already I was amazed at his size. Ganondorf grabbed my hair and forced me to my knees.. He didn't need to say anything and I took him into my mouth, trying to fit him in without using my teeth, which was a lot more difficult than I'd expected, especially as he grew larger as I sucked him. I could feel him touch the back of my throat and was glad, for a second, that I didn't share Zelda's over-active gag reflex. I forgot completely about Zelda, though, when he forced me to stand again. He lifted me until I couldn't touch the floor and I stared down at him, his muscles rippling, his member glinting, the light reflecting off my saliva.

"You're mine," he growled before lowering me onto him. I wrapped my legs instinctively around his waist, biting my lip against the searing pain that ripped up my back and down my thighs. He had one hand holding my wrists above my head, the other hand in my hair. I knew why he wanted to grow it out. He wasted no time in thrusting, stretching me way past my imagined limit.

I cried out when he hit a bundle of nerves deep within me, forgetting the pain completely, utterly, indefinitely - pleasure. That's all I could think - white, blinding pleasure. "My Lord," I panted.

Ganondorf chuckled again, moving his hand from my hair to stroke my member painfully slowly. He somehow matched time with his thrusts, but thrust about four times faster than he pumped me. I revelled in his skilled coordination, betting it on his background as a pianist.

I came quickly, all over our stomachs. He continued stroking me and - Thrice! - it hurt but it hurt so _perfect_. I whimpered involuntarily as he forced me to orgasm again. He didn't slow until he came, filling my insides with his seed until it leaked out of me, dribbling onto the floor. I clung to him, panting, barely conscious. He just chuckled that deep, seductive chuckle and pulled me off of him. I gasped at the feeling of emptiness as a generous amount of Ganondorf's fluids seeped out of me, unhindered. He lowered me to the floor and I splashed into his juices on the cold tile.

I couldn't feel Zelda at all and wouldn't have been surprised - or upset - if she'd completely removed herself, either finding a new body or just disappearing. I didn't care.

The last thing I said before passing out was: "I am yours." My Master smirked at me before leaving and I only saw darkness.

I knew that I loved him. The King of Thieves...I wouldn't say he'd "stolen my heart." That's idiotic, stupid, moronic, retarded - no. I loved him but I wasn't _in love_ with him. It wasn't romantic in the slightest and he surely didn't love me. I was a pet. A faithful pet who would do anything for him and would follow him to the ends of the world. Probably beyond, if there were such a thing.

Zelda hated me, at this point, and reminded me at every opportunity she could get. I started hating her too, just on principle. She hadn't been in control for four years when the Hero was about to return. Ganondorf ordered me to keep an eye on him and I set off.

I stopped by Impa's hideout first and told her what Ganondorf had ordered me to do. She told me to guide the Hero under the guise of following Ganondorf's orders. Impa informed me that we had a week until the Hero arrived. I didn't let Zelda take over. Impa even said that Ganondorf would be upping his search for her. Impa decided that it was for security purposes. I'd become quite fond of my body in the meantime and wasn't planning on relinquishing it any time soon.

So we rested. I played my lyre a lot, practicing the songs and speeches Impa told me to teach the Hero. I hadn't had time to play very often over the last seven years, though Ganondorf had gotten me a new, golden lyre when he found out I could play. We'd played together and, during those times, I saw a side of the King of Evil that no one else had ever seen. Sure, he had me in his bed on many occasions, but he had many partners who saw him more often than I.

No. Music was Ganondorf's favourite thing. I could have cried that we shared that passion.

Powerful magic came from the Temple of Time and I warped there, waiting until the Hero - now a fully grown man - noticed my presence. I could feel Zelda gasp in awe. He wasn't an unattractive man, I admitted.

_Don't you touch him,_ she snarled.

I laughed at her as I spoke cryptically to the Hero, standing and waiting for him to leave. I watched the way his sculpted legs moved as he walked, giving Zelda a nice view. _Like what you see, Princess?_

She didn't answer and I laughed some more.

I met him again outside the Forest Temple. He was so sad and, for once in my life, I didn't press an open wound. "The flow of time is always cruel; its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days. In order to come back here again: play the Minuet of Forest," I taught him the minuet: _a slow, stately ballroom dance for two in triple time._ Zelda was thinking about my speech. I paid no attention to her and left the Hero to his task of awakening the Forest Sage.

Thinking about it later, though, I realized that my words applied to the princess' and my situation. I sat, playing my lyre outside the Temple in the hopes that the Hero might hear and it may give him strength, nerve, stability, tenacity, fortitude - where I had none.

I admit: I saw the physical attractiveness in the Hero that had Zelda's eyes melting whenever he was even mentioned. And I had to admit that his child-like antics and personality were cute. Endearing, even.

Before going to the crater in Death Mountain I received a package from Ganondorf. I pulled the leather outfit out before reading the letter.

_Sheik,_

_I had the witches Koume and Kotake fashion you a suit from the skin of the Fire Keese. It should be fire-proof. We wouldn't want you to burn your pretty skin, now, would we?_

_Lord Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo_

_King of Evil_

I stopped outside Goron City to put the Fire Keese exoskeleton on underneath my normal one. I was uncomfortably hot but not enough to burn. Hopefully the Hero had found a Fire Tunic.

I met him outside the Fire Temple. He had a fire in his eyes, more than just the reflection from the lava and the Fire Bubbles. He was determined to save his friends.

_Darunia,_ Zelda informed me. She's been conversing with Saria, the Forest Sage, ever since the girl had awakened. Some sort of Sage telepathy that I wasn't privy to. No matter.

"It is something that grows over time, true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and, through it, you know which way to go. This song is dedicated to the power of the heart. Listen to the Bolero of Fire," my speech that time reminded me an awful lot of Impa's horrid pep-talks to Zelda all those years ago. The woman's bullshit had never worked on me.

I taught the Hero the bolero: _a Spanish dance in simple triple time._

The Hero had been so full of vigor before going in that I didn't stick around. Once back in Kakariko I hid by the Potion Shop, peeling out of my exoskeletons.

_There's a small pond in the hole in the ground,_ Zelda murmured. I nodded and hopped down, pleased to see a small, comfortable space with everything I'd need over the next little while. I figured I'd earned a rest. I put my clothes on the ground and slipped into the water, sighing as the cool liquid lapped over my skin, pulling away the soot and sweat. I even saw a couple of small fish that I decided would make wonderful meals.

My hands washed over my skin and through my hair, my goal to get perfectly clean finally achievable. I began thinking about the Hero: saving a world, a princess, he didn't even belong to. I found my eyes wandering down to my genitals and wondered what it would be like to have control over my own body like that.

_Don't even think about it, _Zelda growled.

So I didn't.

I didn't have to, though, as I easily lost track of time bathing, eating and sleeping, not worrying about anything. It seemed that the Hero and Zelda had had the same idea as one afternoon, as I was washing my arms, the Hero came in to the hole in the ground, spotting me completely unclothed. Though I usually prefer to cover my face, I didn't mind the intrusion and continued washing. I heard the Hero undress and slip into the water behind me.

"If I wash your back will you wash mine?" he asked quietly. "I've strained a couple muscles in my shoulder and arms so I can't wash my own back."

I raised an eyebrow, though he couldn't see it, and nodded. He came closer and was soon rubbing my back. The Hero was slow and gentle as he ran his calloused hands over my shoulder blades, tracing the muscles in my back. A warmth spread through me that I didn't recognize. Lust was there, sure, but his gentleness brought something else.

Once he was done I turned around to wash the Hero's back. The Hero blushed and turned quickly, washing his arms as I rubbed his back. I finished relatively quickly but didn't want to stop touching the Hylian. I ran my hands over the Hero's stomach and traced his abdominal muscles up to his pectorals. The Hylian shivered and I smirked, tracing the Hero's nipples. The Hero turned around quickly and grabbed my biceps, holding me still.

"What are you doing?" he asked, glaring into my red eyes.

"Easing your tension, Hero. Your muscles are all in knots," I couldn't wipe the smirk from my face. I scanned the Hylian's body, water running down his toned skin. Sure enough, I could see the Hero's steadily growing erection through the clear water. Noticing my gaze, the Hero turned beet red and angled his body so I couldn't see anymore. I laughed light-heartedly. "Don't be shy, Hero. You've got nothing to hide," I said.

"For someone so open about nakedness you sure don't open up, Sheik," he said, eyeing me strangely.

"What do you mean?" I decided to humor him.

"Why are you so open about seeing my body - and me seeing yours," he added with a quick glance at my own heat, "but you refuse to open up? You won't even call me by my name!"

I stopped laughing. "My body has never been my own, Hero. I don't reveal myself to you purely due to lack of modesty. A certain someone is horribly embarrassed and, oh do I ever like it when she's uncomfortable," I heard Zelda cough, astonished at my admission. "What I _can _keep to myself, however, is my mind, my thoughts. Though," my voice turned husky, "I could call you by your name if you admit your darkest desire to me, Link," I smiled cheekily as I watched the Hylian contemplate my proposition.

Now Zelda was truly angry. _No,_ she said, her voice wavering. _You're not going to. He's too pure for the likes of you!_

I laughed at her. _You could never be with him, anyways, Princess. He's a commoner, the son of a knight. Your laws don't allow it._

_That's where you're wrong, Sheik_, she smiled triumphantly. _Link's mother was a minor noble from the country to the South. According to both Hyrule's laws and the laws of Duchess Eleyna's country: Link and I are perfectly eligible to marry._

_I see. That's too bad. For you, at least._

_Wha - _

"I accept your offer," Link said, turning and shyly stroking my cheek with his fingers. I could see that strange feeling in him, too. For a moment I was afraid that my brazen desires may just break him (for I had no intention to involve myself romantically with the Hero). I forgot my worries, however, when I felt Link's lips on mine.

It was a new experience, kissing. Never before had anyone kissed me, even Ganondorf. I suppose having one's first kiss at the age of seventeen is usually thought of as pathetic, miserable, heartrending, lamentable, deplorable, sad - ha! I had my first kiss before Zelda, Hyrule's shining hope, the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. Ha! I even stole the first kiss of her love, the man she viewed as the purest of the pure had been pulled down to my level.

Hey. It's not my fault the renowned Hero of Time got off washing another guy's back.

His hands moved to my back, pulling our bodies close, rubbing our manhoods together. I bit back a moan as I arched my back, pressing our chests together as well. It seemed the friction had become too much for Link, as he pulled away from me, breathing heavily.

"W-what now?" he asked, a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity in his blue eyes. I led him out of the water and I laid on the ground, pulling him on top of me. We kissed some more. I enjoyed it more than I liked to admit.

I wasn't betraying my Master. I simply needed a break, rest, breather, interlude, release - yes, a release - from, well, everything. I knew Ganondorf didn't mind. I only needed to convince myself that I didn't.

Slowly, I guided Link in the delicate art of love-making. We weren't making love but I figured it was only fair that I taught Link how to do it right (the Three know I rarely did anything right) for Zelda. I might get him first but she'd surely have him last.

As he entered me I winced. Not out of pain, really, but so he'd learn to take it slowly. Eventually we adapted a rhythm. We were both covered in sweat and hickeys as he pounded into me, hitting my pleasure spot as often as he could (his cock-eye coordination not as developed as his hand-eye coordination).

He came before I did, calling my name, and I had to pump myself a little bit until we were both gasping for breath, ready to sleep right there, the Hero still on top of me.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What for?" I chuckled, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Not finishing you," he was barely conscious at that point.

"I'm more experienced than you," I said. "It's fine."

He nodded and fell asleep before he could contemplate the implications of that. I went to get out from under him but a blue orb in my face stopped me. Navi. I'd forgotten about her, she'd been so unusually quiet.

"He's a light sleeper. Move and he'll wake up."

I heard the threat in her voice and nodded, letting myself drift to sleep with the Hero still on top - and inside - of me.

He was gone when I awoke. I was a little surprised, to say the least. I had no idea how Link had managed to remove himself from our intimate position without alerting me.

I bathed quickly before dressing, throwing a mournful glance towards the pond and setting off for the short trek to Zora's Domain.

It seemed the Hero had gotten side-tracked, as I found the river untouched. When I got to the mouth of Zora's River I found the waterfall frozen. _I didn't know moving water could freeze so solidly._

_It can't usually,_ Zelda's voice was grim. _It's to keep us out. And her in. Look down._

I did so and saw Princess Ruto under the ice at the base of the waterfall. I leaped down and looked at the Zora Princess. The ice wouldn't break with brute fore or by trying to cut through it. I went back up onto the path and saw a stone in the earth directly in front of the waterfall.

It didn't take me long to solve the puzzle. I played Zelda's Lullaby. Usually it would simply part the water but, now frozen, the waterfall had to crack all of the ice to make a path. Sure enough, once the ice cracked enough the water started flowing again, the evil magic leaving as the river defrosted in a matter of moments.

Ruto joined me on the path. "Thank you, Sheikah," she smiled. "I am forever in your debt."

I shook my head. "Don't bother. You have nothing I want."

She nodded instead of protesting, for which I was grateful. "I must go. I must see if I can stop the evil growing in the Water Temple. Tell Link that I'll be waiting for him," she jumped through the waterfall just as it closed as she ran to Lake Hylia. I played the melody again and ran off to the Ice Cavern to wait for the Hero.

He kept me waiting in the cold for quite awhile. Apparently he was freeing Lon Lon Ranch from Ganondorf's control and claiming the Dark Lord's chosen horse for himself. I didn't care about the ranch, really, but if I'd thought the crater had been near unbearable I obviously hadn't experienced _truly_ unbearable before.

Luckily I didn't have anything to do for awhile afterwards so I didn't beat around the bush. "Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition; young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth. Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself," I watched as the Hero pulled out the Ocarina of Time. _Do you regret what we did, Link?_ I thought as I taught him the serenade: _a complimentary performance given to honour or express love for someone._

I decided not to visit the underground sanctuary again on my way to the Shadow Temple. No. Too many memories. And that feeling I still couldn't place. Instead I went to the ranch. Since it was no longer under Ganondorf's control I couldn't show myself for fear of being attacked by that feisty farm-girl. You can never trust a redhead.

I stayed up high, on an upper level of the silo, for about two weeks, in relative comfort.

_Ruto's ascended. Go to Kakariko_, Zelda ushered me.

I used a Deku nut to arrive at the top of the stairs to the village. I ran to the other end of town. As I ran, people screamed and pulled children away from their burning houses. I reached the well and noticed an unseen force trying to escape. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and turned to see the Hero.

"Get back, Link!" I called. The spirit broke free of the well, grabbed me and tossed me aside. I lost consciousness as I hit the ground.

I woke up relatively quickly and took inventory of my injuries. _Headache,_ I touched the back of my head and a little blood was on my fingers, _cut on my head, split lip, three bruised ribs. I can work like this._

I stood over the Hero as he woke up. He shook his head, clearing it, as he sat up. "Good to see you again so soon," he smiled.

"It's been two weeks," I helped him up. "Did you hit your head too hard?"

"No. You came to see me after the Water Temple, remember?"

_Just agree, Sheik. According to him, you did, _Zelda said.

"Right, sorry. I guess _I_ was hit a little too hard," _we'll talk about this later. That was extremely dangerous, Princess._

_Oh, you care? I'm so flattered._

I growled but dropped the subject, turning my attention back to the Hero. "A terrible thing has happened; the evil shadow spirit has been released. Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well but the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke and it escaped into the world. I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again but she will be in danger without any help.

"Link, Impa is one of the Sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save her. There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple. This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time. Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow," I taught Link the nocturne: _a short composition of a romantic or dreamy character suggestive of night._ The whole time he seemed unsure as to if he should just leave the villagers.

"Let me take care of the village," I reassured him. "I'm counting on you, Link," ah, dramatic exits. How I love them.

_Do you think we should go after him?_ Zelda asked after a couple more weeks of waiting for the Hero to emerge from the Shadow Temple. _Prolonged exposure to those death spirits can't be good for a person, right?_

"I don't know," I said aloud. "I'm not a real Sheikah, remember? This kind of thing doesn't generally cross my mind."

"You're worried about him, too," she said, suddenly taking over. She lay back against the tree above the Water Temple.

_Princess, we're so close to the Gerudo Valley. Do you really think taking over here is a wise decision?_

"I did it before. Stop evading the question. I know you care about him and, as much as I hate you, you're the only conversation I've had in years," she smirked. "And oh, do I love it when you're uncomfortable," she threw my words back at me.

I laughed a little. _I was under the impression that you're incapable of malice, Zelda._

"Being in _your_ head for so many years must have fixed that, Sheik. You still haven't answered my question."

I sighed. _I guess I may care about him, in a mostly-platonic, maybe-he-can-save-me kind of way. I don't know, Zelda. You hate me for...various, completely justified reasons. I hate you for various, less justified reasons._

_I hate you because you're stable. Because, as much as I'm in control most of the time, I'm just your undercover identity. Because you'll get everything. Because Impa will probably seal me away or threaten me if I come out once you're Queen. I hate you because I did all the work and you'll get everything. I love Ganondorf because he only sees me. No you, me. I please him by myself._

Zelda nodded but didn't say anything. That's one more thing I hated about her: her wisdom. I mean, obviously she's wise, being Nayru's chosen and all, but she didn't have to be so _in your face_ about it.

No. She was never in you face about it.

Once you start hating somebody everything they do irritates you.

I let Zelda keep control for a couple more days. She was fascinated to see how much she'd grown. She was a woman, all right. She looked mature and maternal without the weariness. Her eyes were the same blue as Links, which I'd never noticed. No matter what angle she looked at her self at, though, she pouted.

_What is it?_ I asked, unable to see any imperfections on her body. Sure, she kept the scars that I'd acquired, but none of them were ugly. Ganondorf loved seeing my scars and she pulled them off even better. I admit it: Zelda was hot.

"I thought I'd be," she frowned, leaning closer to the water, "skinnier."

I laughed. _Skinny? You want to be skinny? Trust me, Princess: you look fine. Take it from someone who's too skinny._

She nodded, smiling. "The scars are kinda sexy, aren't they? I heard you thinking that. I guess not even your thoughts are your own, now. Interesting."

Okay. That was _definitely_ in-your-face.

I slept until Zelda informed me that Impa had finally awoken. I came back out, taking control rather forcefully, and went to the Gerudo Valley. I used a Deku nut to cross the river and snuck past the tent. I walked into the Fortress and up the stairs.

A whistle blew and suddenly I was surrounded by several purple-clad, spear-wielding women. I waited as the woman who'd seen me shielded her eyes from the sun so she could see me.

"Sheik," she said, lowering her spear. "So nice to see you again. What is your business here?"

"I've come to warn Kotake and Koume that the Hero of Time is going to arrive soon. May I speak to Aveil, please?"

"Sure. Ava, go get Lady Aveil, will you?" the woman sent a young Gerudo off.

"Aveil's a lady, now? I really need to come over more often," I followed the women to a sheltered area. All of the dramatic climate changes were starting to get to me. A few of the younger girls nodded, giggling at my comment.

"She's been third-in-command for a few years, now, and with both King Ganondorf and Lady Nabooru never around, Aveil's been overseeing everything. We just kind of started calling her that," the woman said. "I'm Balina, by the way. I can tell you don't remember me."

I nodded. "Where's Nabooru been? She's not been at the castle lately and I figured that she was here."

"She's been at the Temple of the Sun Goddess. Something's up but no one knows what. Well, except Lady Aveil, but she keeps saying - "

"It's none of your business," I turned to see Aveil coming out of the fortress. She looked at the group of women (Balina being the only one that wasn't practically grabbing at me). "Back to work, ladies. If the Hero of Time is on his way then we've got to increase our security. Ava, resume work as well."

The women went back to their positions and Aveil turned to me. "I must go to the Temple of the Sun Goddess and warn the witch sisters," I said.

"I'm sure they've Seen his arrival already. What's your true purpose?" she motioned for me to follow her into the structure. We went deeper than I'd been before until we reached a secluded room with no one else in the vicinity. "Something's wrong in our ranks," she said, staring into my eyes. "Nabooru's been brainwashed by King Ganondorf."

I nodded. "I'm not surprised. I remember something a few years ago about a 'problem' he had to deal with here. He came back with Nabooru once it was 'solved'."

"A few years ago Nabooru rounded up a group of us - the most loyal to her - and formed a resistance. She planned to find the remaining Hylians that could fight and, with the Hero of Time leading, defeat Ganondorf once and for all. He caught on, of course, and brainwashed her to do his bidding. All of us in the resistance were given the choice to either go home and never mention it or be slaughtered on the spot. You can tell what everyone chose. That man has been fully corrupted by greed and I can't believe that such a good, kind child grew to become such a bloodthirsty dictator. I was supposed to marry him, too."

"You what? I thought Nabooru was to be his Queen."

"Of course not. Nabooru's almost twice his age. She's more of the High Councillor type, anyway. I would have married him, if his evil nature hadn't, well, occurred," Aveil frowned. "You go help the Hero. I'll wait here for him. I can only let him go to the temple if he can defeat me, though, otherwise those still loyal to the King will get suspicious."

I nodded. "Of course. I'll wait in the oasis outside the temple until the Hero arrives. Good luck, Lady Aveil."

"And to you, Sheik," she led me back out, into the sun. "Raise the gate!" she shouted to the woman at the top of the lookout tower.

The gate rose and I smiled. "No need," I played the corresponding warp song, warping to the Spirit Temple.

It wasn't nearly as hot as Death Mountain Crater but I was still sweating pretty heavily. I took shelter under the temple and waited. Again.

Luckily it was only for a day. The Hero arrived just as the sun was about to set and I went to the top of the temple for another dramatic entrance. As I jumped, though, Zelda took over. We didn't change bodies but she took my mind, by words. She moved _my_ body. It looked like me, sounded like me, but it wasn't me. I don't know when she learned to do that but it scared me. She knew that my time of usefulness was coming to a close and it seemed that she planned to rid herself of me. As much as I tried to take my body back I couldn't do anything except watch.

"Past, present, future," Zelda said through my lips, "the Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river. The port for that ship is the Temple of Time. Play the Requiem of Spirit to return a child to the desert," she brought out my harp and let me take over again so I could teach Link the requiem: _a grand musical composition performed in honour of a deceased person._

I left quickly, unsure of how much power Zelda would allow me. I warped to the Temple of Time, which Link would surely come back to once deciphering my words. Zelda's words. My mouth. Damn.

I waited about an hour in front of the Pedestal of Time before Link came to me. "You destroyed the wicked creatures in those haunted temples and awakened the Sages," I began, "but there are still other Sages who need your help. In order to awaken these Sages you must become more powerful. You must travel through time.

"If you want to return to your original time: return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years.

"The time has come and soon you will need to return here quickly. I will teach you this to for when that time comes, the song to return you to the Temple of Time, the Prelude of Light," I taught Link the prelude: _a piece or movement that serves as an introduction to another section or composition_, hastily, for fear Zelda might have other plans.

"As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands," I took a Deku nut out of my pocket. "Link, we shall meet again," I threw the nut down, arriving in my chambers in Ganondorf's Castle. _I hope..._

Ganondorf came into my room without knocking, a smile on his face. "Report, Sheik," he stood over me, arms crossed.

"The Hero of Time believes he is on the right track but I do not believe that he will be able to defeat you, My Lord. Also, he will need the aid of the Seventh Sage and I will ensure that he doesn't find her."

"And Nabooru? Do you believe that she'll prove an issue?"

I shook my head. "She'll be in the Chamber of Sages. I spoke to Aveil privately as well and I didn't notice any suspicious behaviour. She seemed worried about Nabooru but also helpless, as if there's nothing she can do about it."

"Good," Ganondorf went to leave. "I'll let you get some rest before confronting the _hero_ one last time. Leave when you're one hundred percent again," he closed the door behind him.

I let out a sigh. _You know I hate lying to him, Princess._

Zelda said nothing. In fact, she stayed eerily quiet the whole time I stayed in the castle. It bothered me. A lot. She was planning something. I could feel it.

Eventually she finally spoke only to say: _Nabooru's awoken. Go._

I leaped out the window, choosing to walk to the Temple of Time. I stuck to the rooftops, though, to avoid the ReDeads. Only a mind as evil, beastly, destructive, corrupt, foul, hateful, heinous, loathsome, malevolent, malicious, obscene, poisonous, immoral, repulsive, vicious, beautiful, alluring, dazzling, divine, enticing, grand, magnificent, pulchritudinous, statuesque, wonderful

"Geaah!" my scream rivaled the ReDeads'. Somehow my mind wouldn't stop. My normal ticks got increasingly worse as I approached the chapel. Somehow I got inside before the Hero and was able to quell my overworked brain - on the outside, at least.

"Link, the Hero of Time," my head suddenly felt like it was splitting open but I continued, "you have overcome many hardships and awakened six Sages, and now you have a final challenge: a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil," a deep pounding came from my heart, a searing pain rushing through my chest with each beat. I was breathing heavily and Link noticed, a worried look on his face.

"Before that, I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen," I said as he came to try to help me. "Another unknown Legend of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folk, the Sheikah."

_You don't belong here. You're an impostor," _Zelda grunted, pushing on me harder than she'd ever done before.

"If you would seek the place of the sacred triangle, listen well," I continued, trying desperately to hold my ground. "The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart," I gasped, clutching my chest but recovered quickly, "the heart of the one who enters it. If an evil heart - "

_Like you! _Zelda cried, pushing even harder.

" - the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise.

"The Triforce, the sacred triangles, it is a paradise that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangles has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all but, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into its three parts. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce, the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held with others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands," I could feel myself fading. I could feel Zelda tearing me out of her body - her mind - forcefully. _No. I don't want to._ But I could feel myself losing to Zelda, her soul much more powerful than mine. If I even had one. _Do I have a soul?_

Link started towards me, worry and that emotion I couldn't place in his eyes. "Seven years ago," I continued, "Ganondorf, the King of Evil, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm but, when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend became truth: the Triforce separated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty evil king but his dark ambitions were not satisfied," I was breathing heavily, unable to continue talking and keep Zelda at bay at the same time.

"To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is," I collapsed and he caught me, helping me to the ground, "you, Link! And the other," I was crying, at this point, tears dripping slowly down my face, "who holds the Triforce of Wisdom, is the Seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all," Zelda took over my body again and I had to watch as I stood and looked at Link without that emotion - love, perhaps - and lifted my hand as Zelda's Triforce glowed as she pushed me out.

_You're just my hallucination,_ she spat at me.

_Fuck that, maybe you're my hallucination,_ I screwed up my face (well, I would have if I had a face). _You need me._

_ No, no I don't. Thank you, but I don't need you anymore, _she was slowing her transformation. Ganondorf would catch her, at this point. I didn't care.

_Look, I can be selfish, I know that. I'm not blind to my own failings. No more running off without you. From here on out, we do it together._

_Why are you doing this!_

_I'm doing this for us, _a lie. I was doing it for me. Always for me. _If I leave you'll be right back where I found you._

_ Swear on my life, I won't._

_ You will. You know you will. I can see you feel very strongly. I feel strongly too. Hey, you and me. Friends._

_ Do something for me, _I could barely do anything anymore. I waited for her to continue. _Appreciate something,_ she pushed me out in one final exertion and I looked at Link, his blue eyes wide as Zelda showed herself, erasing everything that was me.

I looked in his eyes and I knew what she meant. I finally felt something, appreciated exactly what I saw in front of me. But it was too late.

_I don't want to go..._

END

* * *

><p>Please please please tell me what you thought! This was a huge experiment on my part and I really hope that it wasn't a failure.<p>

Yes, Sheik is Tyler Durden.

Two things to guess: the final conversation between Zelda and Sheik is from what movie (my sentene above makes it a little easier)? Also, Sheiks' last words are also who's last words (from a TV show)?


	2. Epilogue

**Please read:** If you read the previous chapter and _were satisfied with the ending_ please either don't read this chapter or consider it a_ fanfiction of a fanfiction._ It was a request that I write an epilogue to tie up some loose ends. This is, technically, not how the story ends. The story ends last chapter with Link and Zelda probably living happily ever after. Sad endings are fun to write but I'm a sucker for happy ones so this is what happened with the "epilogue".  
><em>However<em>, if you were unhappy with the ending of the last chapter and you wanted a tangible ending, knowing exactly what's going to happen, read on and tell me what you think. This way I please everybody. (Other than the fact that I would have been happier if everyone had liked the real ending. I guess it's too Canadian for you Americans LOL)

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed. Sighing, I sat up, looking down. It had been so long since I'd been in my own bed that I'd almost forgotten what my house looked like. I stood up and looked down at my ten-year-old form. It was strange, seeing myself with a good layer of baby fat. I opened my chest and took out some breakfast: Deku bread and Deku butter. Funny how I used to hate the monotony of everything in Kokiri Forest. It seems that I had missed the simplicity of my old life more than I'd realized.<p>

The fact that I remembered the other timeline was disorienting. It happened but it _hadn't_. I needed to talk to Zelda as soon as possible. Sure, I had missed the simple life but it seemed to be...not enough anymore. I knew Hyrule like the back of my hand and I could finally explore without being attacked by evil minions and monsters.

I felt like I was forgetting something.

I put everything away before going outside. I remembered the first day of my adventure: how I'd already been ecstatic about meeting Navi when Saria met me outside, all smiles and waves. But Saria was busy keeping Ganondorf in his place.

"Hey no-fairy! Way to sleep in!" I sighed, looking down at Mido. I couldn't hate him anymore, not after seeing how much he cared about me (though he'd never admit it when he _knew_ it was me). Besides, I had an important mission. My best friend was missing.

_Navi..._

"Link? Are you okay?" Mido asked, sounding genuinely concerned. As soon as I looked at him and wiped the sad look off my face, though, he acted as if it hadn't happened. "The Great Deku Tree wants to see you. I don't know why he doesn't want to see the Great Mido, though. You don't even have a fairy, loser."

"Yes, Mido, I know," I climbed down my ladder, not feeling like back-flipping to the ground like I usually did. "Even if I hadn't realized on my own I'm sure your constant reminders would have clued me in eventually," I continued past him, towards the Deku Tree.

"Did you just admit that you're a no-fairy, or a loser?" he sneered after me.

"Both," I smiled sadly, though the Kokiri couldn't hear me.

I stood in front of the Great Deku Tree, thinking that he looked old. Old enough to be near a natural death, anyways. At least Mido wouldn't think it was my fault this time. I also found myself missing the Deku Sprout. I hoped I'd get to see him again, even though it meant the Great Deku Tree would have to die. Again.

"Link, thou hast many choices to make. Important decisions. Wilst thou choose wisely?"

"I can't say. I'm the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, remember?"

The Deku Tree chuckled, which sounded a lot like trees creaking in the wind. "Thou truly has been through great challenges. A carefree life is finally in thine future. Wilst thou stay and enjoy it in the forest a few years more?"

I shook my head. "I need to see Princess Zelda. I may stop by sometimes. Maybe I'll tell the forest folk of my adventures."

"If thou believes that telling them of the outside world is best."

"They're intelligent and many of them are older than most Hylians. Just because they can't see the rest of the world doesn't mean they can't know about it," I took a deep breath. "Can you please tell me where Navi is?"

His sigh sounded like the wind. "The fairy Navi did not return to Kokiri Forest. I do not know where she went, as she left in the other timeline. Scour the Lost Woods, Link, for she has left Hyrule. My magic cannot trace Navi, though perhaps Princess Zelda and the Sages, especially Saria, may be able to assist thou."

I nodded. "Thank you. See you later," I left his presence, pushing past Mido who, as always, was blocking my way.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he followed me. "What did the Great Deku Tree say?"

"I'm leaving, Mido. I must see the princess."

"Forest folk can't leave, Link. You'll die out there, not that I care," he grabbed my hat and I rounded on him.

"I'm not a Kokiri, Mido," I took my hat back, putting it on. "I'm a Hylian. That's why I don't have a fairy. That's why I don't belong. I'll be back once I've finished my business with Princess Zelda," I left the forest, leaving Mido staring at my back.

I took a day to get to Castle Town. I missed Epona and hoped that Malon would lend her to me on my search.

Instead of sneaking in I asked the guard to let me in. He refused but I told him Zelda was expecting me. I got a private escort to the courtyard and Impa told him that I was telling the truth and sent him on his way. The princess wore her headdress as before but her hair fell behind it almost halfway down her back. I wondered what could have caused her to cut her hair the last time before I realized that I had even more questions for the princess. She turned, smiling. I walked up to her and bowed, going down on one knee.

"You don't have to do that, silly! We're closer than that," she embraced me and I hugged back, though I wasn't sure if I meant it. Her enthusiasm wasn't contagious but I felt bad if I didn't reciprocate.

"I have some questions, Zelda. Could we sit?" She nodded and we sat on the stone steps. "Where's Sheik?" I looked into her eyes, which she quickly averted.

"Who?" she asked. "I told you, Link: Sheik was never real. He was an evil entity that Ganondorf was able to implant in me as soon as he got his piece of the Triforce. He used 'Sheik' to play us, especially you. I was able to get rid of him, though it alerted Ganondorf to my position."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was your blatant use of your Triforce, Zelda. If Sheik was created by Ganondorf when he entered the Sacred Realm then why didn't you cut your hair this time?"

She gasped, touching her long hair. "I - I...I don't remember cutting my hair. I had it tucked up under my headdress the first time. I just didn't feel liked doing that this time around."

I decided to come back to it later and changed the subject. "The Great Deku Tree told me that Navi may be outside of Hyrule, past the Lost Woods. Please, help me find her."

Zelda shook her head. "I'm sorry, Link, I'm the Sage of Time. I have no jurisdiction over Navi and the forest fairies."

"Then can I talk to Saria?"

"Why don't you talk to her using the - oh."

"May I speak to her in person?"

A flash of green light came from the heavens and Saria came down, landing in the middle of the courtyard. "I'm perfectly capable of coming on my own, Link," she giggled.

I smiled in relief and ran to her, giving my oldest friend a hug. "I missed you," I said before sitting cross-legged in front of her. She sat, too, and we held hands, transferring energy just like she taught me so long ago.

"Can you help me find Navi?" I asked.

"I can try," she smiled, glancing at her own fairy. The fairy sat on Saria's shoulder, feeding her energy through us as well. "The Great Deku Tree was right; she's not in Hyrule. She's past the Lost Woods, in a country to the East. It will take a sacrifice to get there, as someone long ago put a ward on the country - Termina, it's called. It's inhabited mainly by Humans so protections were put around Termina so Hylians would stay out both for the Humans' protection and their own."

"What's the sacrifice?"

"I do no know but I'm sure you'll take it in stride," she redistributed the energy before we stood up. "You can always talk to me with the Ocarina of Time. I can re-teach you _Saria's Song_," she turned to Zelda. "You know he'll need the ocarina again. The sooner you give it back: the sooner he can come home."

"You're right," Zelda took the ocarina out of her robes and gave it to me. Saria taught me her song again (funny how stuff like that needs to be re-taught) and we hugged one last time before she went back to the Temple of Light.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to Sheik?" I asked Zelda.

"He's gone, Link. He'll never bother us again."

I scowled at her. "If you won't tell me where he is then I'll find him."

"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?"

"I'll follow my brain to find Navi, and my _heart_ to find Sheik. Who knows; maybe they'll lead me to the same place."

"He was _using_ you, Link! How could you possibly have feelings for such a deplorable, despicable, disgusting, evil - ! She clamped her hands on her mouth, turning pale.

"If I don't find him, he'll find me," I gave a pointed look to the spot right behind Zelda's eyes. "I hope I've made her uncomfortable enough for your liking," I said before turning and leaving, planning to stop at Lon Lon Ranch before heading to Termina.

* * *

><p>I stirred deep within Zelda's mind, rising enough to catch Link's last words. She was in control. She was talking to him. He was talking to <em>me.<em> I could have laughed again but instead I prayed. Link was the only person I'd ever cared for as an equal. I had no trouble admitting it to myself anymore and, as soon as the Three granted me my own body, I'd tell Link too.

"What am I going to do?" Zelda asked aloud as she felt around in her mind, trying to find me.

_I'd recommend going to the ranch,_ I said, evading her senses again. _That farm girl's totally your type. You know, if you don't mind a vagina and all._ I laughed as I snuck back out of her consciousness, praying that Nayru could forgive me, a repented man.

_I'll never use Zelda's body again. I'll never talk to her again, even - _

_**That won't be necessary.**_

A green figure pulled me close to her. I couldn't move, as I almost didn't exist in that state. _**You've allowed my chosen to melt your heart, **_the Goddess Farore smiled. _**Wait and leave Zelda alone. Not only will it please Nayru but it will worry her chosen. I do enjoy playing pranks on my comrades. You'll be out soon enough. Din's always had a soft spot for me. It should only take a couple of years to convince her to help me create a body for you. You'll want to look like you do when you take over, yes?**_

I nodded, unable to speak.

_**Then I'll see you in a couple of years. Until then, stay secret. Stay safe.**_

And she was gone.

I smiled, truly happy. I felt my self falling asleep slowly and I was comforted that, when I woke up, the Goddesses would have a new life ready for me.

This time; I wouldn't waste it.


End file.
